Three Moons Of Alicidale
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Sakura asked a simple question that caused the mirror card to act more than a little strange. With Yue and the light card, she must stop the chaos mirror is causing and find out what this has to do with the three strange moons in the sky.
1. If you want to know

Three Moons of Alicidale

"Hey Hero," Sakura said. She walked over to him holding two pieces of cheesecake. Tomoyo poured them tea, then sad at the table with her own piece of cheesecake.

"Tomoyo and I were wondering about the clow cards. How did Clow Read create these cards?"

"Well," Kero shoved a piece of his cake into his mouth, "He didn't 'actually' create them."

"Huh?" Tomoyo and Sakura gave each other confused glances. They blinked at Kero.

"What would be more accurate to say is…that he captured the power and sealed them in the cards."

"How?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked simultaneously.

"Why?" Tomoyo added.

"I was told some of it, but not all." He stuffed another huge piece of cake in his mouth. "Yue knows a little as well, but I think you'd have to ask the cards."

"Oh, okay. Do you think they'd want to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure thy would." Tomoyo encouraged her, "They love you, Sakura."

"You think so…?"

"Of course. There isn't anyone who wouldn't like you if they knew you. Even Li, who was your rival is really good friends with you. Meilin, too."

"Thanks," Sakura nodded.

Kero sat strangely calm. "Why don't you ask the mirror card," he suggested.

"That's a good idea, Kero. Thanks."

Sakura and Tomoyo went to the stairs. They stopped when they noticed Kero wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a bit. I think this day will be a good day to ask them. I hope you learn what you wish."

"It was very good of you to tell us, Kero," Tomoyo said.

"Don't worry," he replied. "He watched them leave. 'Yes, this will be a good day. The first of the days these powers grow. The first of the days before their capture. This would be a good time for you to learn the truth.'

In Sakura's room, she went in and closed the door, then opened it, remembering Kero would be up. She went over to her star wand. She shuffled through her cards for the mission card. She found it and after releasing her card, called on his power.

"Mirror, I wanted to ask you something," Sakura began slowly.

"What?" The card asked.

"About…how you all came to be clow cards."

"Oh, that. It is not very easy to answer, but we'll do it for you Sakura." The mirror card, which had been in Sakura's likeness, stepped back into the mirror and her own image. The mirror vanished and the card hovered before them with closed eyes. A power swirled around her, enveloping her in a translucent light of pink. In her hands, a wand of her own appeared. It had a black staff with a dark crescent moon. On top of that was a heart with a crown over it.. She grabbed the wand then made herself in Sakura's likeness.

"First you have to be tested."

The cards zoomed out an formed at a circle around the mirror card. They did the same around Sakura. The rest were spread around the room. "You will have help me make the test. At random, call upon a card. You'll know what it is after this done. You have three chances. Go!"

The mirror card pointed her wand at the card. Wings appeared at her feet. "Jump!" She did a back flip and jumped across the room. She threw her staff forward hitting a card. Waves of power rushed over her telling there the name of the card.

"Thunder!" The thunder card formed in front of her. It growled menacingly. "the cards can't tell us apart, so whatever card you call on, the moment you r wand touches a card it is under your command. Same goes for me."

Tomoyo clung to Sakura. She whispered to her friend. "Are you going to fight her?"

"I don't have a choice. Stay close to me."

"Right." Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura pointed her wand at a card. A quick wish of power washed over her. It felt strong and reliable. She felt the name of the card and called it out. "Shield!" The shield appeared in front of herself an d Tomoyo. The thunder hit the shield then faded.

"How did you know card it was Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not sure. I just felt it. I could feel the cards' power and the name just came to me."

"Watery! Twin!"

"Huh?" Sakura turned. She caught a flash of water go past and hit the shield.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo pointed above them. Mirror Sakura was gliding past. Wings on her feet.

"Thee Jump Card" Sakura realized. The mirror card activated another.

"Freeze!"

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped as she figured out her plan.

Watery twirled around the shield, being made into two by twin. Freeze came over, crashing into the shield that was covered by water, right when Watery escaped. The shield was frozen. The card, also frozen, fell to the ground. They were covered by a thick wall of ice. They were unable to see out.

Sakura sighted. She bent down and picked up the frozen card. "I'm sorry," she said. "This is my fault."

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know," she stood up.

"I wish I knew what was going on out there. I wish I was better at this."

Tomoyo put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it and think of something," she told her softly.

"I hope you're right."

"I know you will."

"I Hope its not too late. Who knows what will happen without me to stop the cards if something bad happens."

Outside the cave of ice, the mirror card stood glancing around the cards. She tried to concentrate on sensing their power. She knew exactly which card she needed. Her eyes darted but her senses went slower. Making no mistake in missing the card she wanted. "There it is." She jumped over to it.

Inside their ice chamber, the two girls heard a yell. "Wood!" After a moment, they heard the sound of the ice cracking.

Vines broke the ice and wrapped tightly around the two. Sakura struggled and accidentally hit a card. A soft and gentle feeling pulsed thru her. Relaxed an calm, she called its name "Song." The card appeared before her. "

Tomoyo," Sakura struggled. "Wood is a gentle card, we just need to relax it."

Tomoyo replied, also struggling against the pain. "Okay, I'll try."

She began to sing a soft melody, joined by song. She was squeezed tighten, forcing her singing to stop. Song, however, remained singing. The vines slowly loosened around them.

"Silence!"

The card stopped. Sakura wriggled further out the vines. She hit a card, she felt an intense but short pause in her. She mouthed the name of the card. Time. Everyone froze. Sakura got out the vines. She went over to the mirror card. She tried to aim for a card but hit the wood card instead. It became able to move and the card glowed like it was under her power.

"Bind her!" Sakura yelled. The vines wrapped around the mirror card just as the effects of the time card wore off. The mirror cried out in pain. "Mirror, you have to stop this."

The wand fell from the Mirror card's hand. It hit a card. A blackness swept over her mind and she called the card. "Dark!"

Black tendrils of darkness swept outward from the card. It burst over the sky. The afternoon sky that had still been visibly light was covered in shadows. In the sky, the only thing that could be seen were three moons that were almost perfectly in alignment. A red moon, a white moon, and a yellow moon.

Back in the room, the mirror card, still trapped by wood looked up to where the moons were. (though she can't see cause of the ceiling.) Her eyes held a faint red light suddenly, and looked like she was in a trance.

The dark cards showed its true appearance, then disappeared from the room.

In the city, Toya was walking with Yukito. They stopped and stared at the sky, wondering.

"What's going on?" Toya asked. Wings wrapped around Yukito's body, covering him. They glanced with a strange blue light and he emerged as Yue. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." He took for the sky. He went in the direction of Sakura's house. He spotted the dark card in the sky. Blackness around his form. Hey looked at Yue then shot darkness at him. He dodged.

The Clow cards, all except Dark and Mirror, returned to their card forms. The cards lined themselves in a wall on the side of Sakura and Mirror. Kero entered the room and floated to the mirror's stars.

"The next apart of the test shall begin. you have two chances. I know I will win. I have the guardian beast on my side." Kero muzzled her cheek. Her form transformed into her own created image. Straight and long reddish hair, (color of Miss Mizuki's) with bangs, wearing a long flowy pink dress.

"What is she talking about, Kero?" Sakura looked at her friend.

"If you attack her, I will protect her." He said.

She looked back toward the sky. Without seeing the moons she stared directly at them. Her eyes glowed again with the faint red. "This time I will involve everyone.


	2. Hints of a Story

The Three Moons of Alicidale

The mirror card held up a book--the create card. She flipped the pages of the book and they began to fill with writing. "You have won this first test, so we shall start the second, soon."

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

You asked how we became clow card. You cannot understand, yet. I am fighting for the land I was taken from...and I may be able to return."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You aid a descendant of Clow Read." Kero said. "You are an enemy to us."

"What are you doing?" Yue demanded.

The dark card looked at Yue before more tendrils of darkness began to surround him. **"I am infasizing the alignment. Why are you in the sky?"**

"I am of the white moon" Yue said. "Impervious."

**"I see. Then I shall not question your will."**

Darkness wrapped around him and threatened to swallow him whole. He pulled out and shot an arrow at Dark. He slipped away and went toward the window of Sakura's room. He burst through the glass and fell onto the floor. Darkness began to spill into the room trying to consume him.

"Sakura...use the light card." Yue said.

"Which on is it?" She asked. She scanned the wall of cards but couldn't tell which one it was.

Darkness began to swallow up Sakura, as well Tomoyo. It tried to pull the three of them into the Dark, staying completely away from Kero and the mirror card.

"Light..." Sakura called. The card came toward her she hit it with her wand before she was completely swallowed. Light poured into the room and pushed the darkness outside.

The light card revealed her true form. She looked at the mirror card. _"Ala..."_ She murmured.

"We have to get out of here." Yue said. He grabbed Sakura around the waist.

_"I'll lead you."_ Light said. She leapt out the window and kept Dark away. Yue flew quickly away.

"Wait, Tomoyo!" Sakura called.

"We'll have to get her later." He said.

There was swirl of wind around them and the earth began to shake. "She was about to use the create card." Sakura said.

"Be ready." Yue said. "Reality could change at any minute."

_"Yue."_ The light card said. _"The mirror card...she is responsible?"_

"Yes. It's affecting her very strongly."

_"She has the appearance of Lady Ala."_

"I don't understand. Who is Lady Ala?" Sakura asked.

"It a long, often misunderstood story." Yue said.

_"It would be difficult to explain."_

"Oh, alright." Sakura said.

"How do you plan to test her?" Kero asked.

"her friends...I will use them." The mirror card said. "Gauntlet Castle and the other clow cards..."

"Lady Ala and Queen Ari will be pleased. You will need Yue to return."

"He'll come around. Those of the white moon are quite stubborn. They will soon see." She smiled. "I have Keroberos at my side, I will win." She pet the adorable beast at her side.


	3. Guantlet Castle

Three Moons Of Alicidale

The sky was black, compliments of the dark card. Three moons were the only thing that could be seen in the sky. A red moon, a yellow moon, and a white moon. Each had it's own glow and hypnotisizing light.

Sakura and Yue stood at the gates of a large castle. Sakura holding her star wand and the light card. "I don't understand what happened?"

"It's the work of create." Yue said simply.

"No, I mean, what happened to the mirror card? And Kero?" she asked.

Yue pointed to the sky. "The red moon." He said. "It's power is overwhelming her mind."

Sakura looked up to the three moons. "I've never seen those in the sky before."

"Usually they don't cross over to your world. The last time this happened Clow Reed..." Yue was cut off by the lowering of the draw bridge, opening the castle to them.

The two stared into the darkness before a light appeared. Tomoyo walked over to over to them in a dark purple dress holding a candle. Her eyes were blank as she stopped before them and her voice was emotionless. "Please follow me."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"This way," Tomoyo said, turning to lead them.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She must have been affected by create," Yue said.

"I didn't know it could be used that way."

"All the cards are more powerful under those three moons. Kero and myself have also grown in strength," Yue explained.

They followed Tomoyo into the castle. She lead them through the dark corridor with only the light of the candle.

"I will be your guide through Gauntlet Castle," Tomoyo said. "You have only one chance to find aid by the person who also doing a run of Gauntlet Castle."

"Who?!"

"That person is the descendant of Clow Reed." They reached the main room filled with doors, other hallways and corridors and long stairways. "I can give you no hints and the direction you take is fully your choice." Tomoyo looked Sakura directly in her eyes. "No one should be trusted if they did not enter with you."

Sakura looked at Yue, but she didn't find much comfort. He was dutiful and loyal but not one to cheer her up on sight. She missed Kero. He was hard on her and a bit of a glutton, but he was so cute and funny. She didn't want to do this without him. _Oh well_, she thought, _maybe this is an opportunity to get closer to Yue._

"Why this castle?" Yue asked.

"Image Ala thinks it is the perfect setting for a test. You should be able to understand that...even being of the white moon."

"Where is Shaoron," asked Sakura, "and the mirror card?"

"Image Ala is top floor. She must remain undisturbed unless you finish your trails. That treacherous boy who is descended from Clow Reed is near our dungeons."

Sakura looked to Yue. "Who is -"

"Don't say her name!" He said quickly. She closed her mouth rather than ask why. "if you do, I'm certain something will happen that we'd rather not face yet."

She thought a moment. "I want to find Sharon first."

"I will lead you to your path," Tomoyo said. She lead them to a stairway and climbed up.

_That's strange, _Sakura thought, _I thought he was in the dungeons. Aren't dungeons usually in the basements of castles?_

Tomoyo stopped at the top of the stairs. Sakura ran to the top and saw that there was nothing there. The stairway just ended and didn't lead to anything. It was completely separate from the rest of the floor.

"Tomoyo...nothing's here."

Tomoyo pushed her. She fell into the nothingness. Yue sped down after her. He caught her quickly and held her around the waist. The looked up at Tomoyo and saw a wall of ice spreading over the way they'd fallen. They were in a sort of tunnel.

Yue looked down at Sakura in his arms. "It seems we've no choice but to go down."

She looked worriedly at him, then back up at the ice-covered hole they'd fallen into. She didn't want to leave Tomoyo alone. _I guess I have no choice,_ she thought.

"Mirror wouldn't hurt Tomoyo, would she?" She asked, a bit worried.

"No. She only involved them to make you hesitant," Yue explained. _And to get me,_ he thought. _If you are too hesitant, she knows I'd leave. This time is not the same as the last. I will protect in hesitancy._

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said.

They went down until they poured into the lowest corridor of the castle. It was dark, barely any light at all.

"It must be Dark. It drained the light from the sky and most of the castle," Yue told her.

"Don't worry. I still have the Light Card." Sakura threw it in front of her and hit it with her star wand. "Light!"

She appeared and spread light throughout the passageway. For a moment, unknown to Sakura, Yue locked eyes with the Light Card. His normal, slightly cold stare locked with her dutiful one. She picked a place in the large, newly lit room to shine.

Li was fighting sword to sword with stone soldiers. He was holding up against three.

"We have to help him!" Sakura said.

Yue looked closely at them all. "Wait. This is a trap. We're barely near any dungeons."

The Light Card flew down and wrapped around the soldiers and Li, causing them to vanish at the touch of the light.

Yue flew close to where the image was disappearing. "Hurry! Use your wand before its too late."

"Right." Sakura hit the fading image with her star wand. She wasn't sure if the cards were still hers or not, so she didn't know exactly what to say. She figured the words would come to her.

"Mysteriously created cards hide your power and create your form in my hand." the energy was drawn into the card and floated to her hand.

Light and Yue were shocked.

Sakura looked on the back of the card and saw it was midnight blue with three strange symbols. "Why does it look like this, I wonder."

"What you said just now, what made you say it?" Yue asked.

"It just came to me. Why? "Sakura looked confused.

The Light Card answered. "_Those were the words of Clow Reed when he trapped us._"


	4. Little Rescue

Three Moons of Alicidale

Yue and Sakura entered the dungeon room. She looked at the Light Card and the recently obtained Illusion card. She wondered what would happen if she tried to use it.

Yue held up his hand. A blue light formed in a circle before the blue crystals of different sizes appeared. She shot them at all the wooden doors that separated the dungeon chambers. He flew ahead of her and glanced at the open chambers, being sure that nothing unfavorable would attack.

Sakura went after him, also glancing at the empty chambers.

In the last chamber, they aw the Flower Card. She turned to smile at them and took a few steps to the side. She was in front of a miniature town. Houses, bakeries, and other buildings. Inside, they saw a tiny Li running from a girl in a rain cloud. Off to the side of the rain was the little card.

The two mischievous Clow Cards were giggling and little was jumping up and down. Li was trying to catch little and escape rain but it didn't seem to be going his way.

"Shaoran!" Sakura said. Li looked up at her. She was about to pick him up when he yelled.

"Look out!"

Sakura turned to see a giant plant, much like a Venus Fly-Trap, bearing it's teeth at her. It let out a fearsome growl.

She ran out the room down the hallway laced with dozens of chambers. It stretched out and followed. Growing multiple buds from it's vines and stem. She screamed as she ran from more and more of the evil plants.

Yue looked down at Little and prepared an arrow. He pointed it at Little. "Undo your spells."

Li and the Rain Card returned to normal size. Yue attacked the giant flowers after Sakura. Li looked at Yue before running to save Sakura. He cut at the thick steams and took out the two buds on the end. The main one and one other still raced towards her.

Sakura tripped. She looked behind her and saw the vicious buds about to swallow her whole. She yelled fearfully.

Yue scooped her up and saved her from the vicious plants.

"Gods of fire, answer my call!" Li set fire to the plants.

The Flower Card stood next to Rain, looking surprised. Little was still in the miniature town.

The Flower Card threw flower petals at them all. Once they were distracted, she poured seeds on the ground which were watered by Rain. they grew into large snapdragons; more flowers to swallow them whole.

Li was quicker this time, "Gods of fire, answer my call!" The fire spread quickly. Rain tried to put the fire, but Li got to her too. "Gods of wind, answer my call!" Wind blew the Rain card against the wall. "Now Sakura!"

"Right!" She yelled. Yue put her down near the burning fire. She raised her star wand and brought it down to them. "Mysteriously created cards, hide your power and create your form in my hand."

The power swirled from the Flower and Rain cards. They returned to their card forms. To Sakura's surprise, when she looked at the back of the cards, they were still Sakura's cards. She looked up at Yue questioningly. She looked back to the Little Card. Little jumped into Sakura's hand and returned to being a card. Little, however, had the same midnight blue back that Illusion had.

"Yue..." Sakura said, "Why are these two still Sakura cards?"

"They are either under the white moon or yellow moon." Yue commented.

Sakura turned to look at Li, who was already staring at her. "Shaoran," she whispered, "I'm so happy that you're okay."

"You too," he said. "I was worried about you."

Sakura smiled at him. He smiled back. They shared that moment for a little longer. Li then turned to Yue. "So what exactly is going on here?"

Sakura saved him the trouble. She told Li of her question and battle against the Mirror Card.

"I still don't get what's going on." Li said. Sakura agreed.

"We seem to be safe for the moment. I suppose I have time to explain." Yue said. "I don't plan to repeat myself."

"Alright." Sakura said. Li nodded.

"Before this, did you see the three moons?" Yue asked.

"Yes." Li nodded.

"Those are the three moons of Alicidale. Those of Alicidale are born under the power of one of the three moons."

"What is Alicidale?" Li asked.

Yue looked at him with a cross of annoyance and impatience that he interrupted. "That is the origin place of myself, Keroberos, and the Clow Cards."

"So that's what she meant." Sakura said, "When I asked the Mirror Card why she was doing this, she said she was fighting for the land she was taken from."

"So --" Li started, but was stopped by Yue.

"If you are going to talk to each other, I am not going to explain."

"Sorry," Sakura apologized.

"When the moons are in alignment or close to it, they affect those under their power. those born under the white moon are impervious to the effects of alignment. Those under the red moon fall under various powers. Usually its their most powerful emotion. In this case, resentment of being taken from her home and the desire to return. Those of the yellow moon lose freewill. The will fall under the will of whomever they are near. During the alignments' power, a gateway opens between the two worlds. Clow Reed discovered the gateway, invaded our land, and trapped us for his own purpose. Our queen harvested the power of our land to banish him before anymore power or people were stolen."

"That's...that's horrible." Sakura said.

"Horrible or not, it is what happened." Yue stopped. Sakura ran to him and hugged him tightly. She crying into his waist and holding him tightly. "I'm sorry," she cried, "that you were taken from your home. You...and all the others."

"This doesn't change anything. We still have to defeat her."

"Isn't there a way we could take you back?" Sakura asked.

"If there is, she knows it." Yue said.

Li was slightly jealous. He looked at the way Sakura was holding Yue, but he pushed the emotion away. She was just concerned the way she usually was about other people. "We should get going." Li said.

"We should." Yue responded. He looked down at Sakura waiting for her to let him go. He sighed when he realized that she wasn't letting go anytime soon. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted them off the ground. "Let's go." He said to Li.

"Right." Li couldn't help but notice the way it seemed like Yue was barely tolerating her. For some reason, he took comfort in the thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

If you guys could help me out, tell me which of her friends should appear next. It would be really helpful. And I hope you all are enjoying the stories. If you had helpful suggestions I'd really like to know. Thankies! And I hope I did Li okay for everyone. To make this clear in the story, Li does like Sakura, but he hasn't told her. And she likes him some but I don't know if they will bw a pairing so don't go expecting.


	5. Sakura and Ala: differences

So this chapter is mostly about Yue and his memories of Alicidale. Meiling and the fight card will be soon. Maybe next. Who should be after them? I need openions. Suggestions are always welcome. And, it's not my fault that I don't update quickly. I'm also doing a Naruto story(**Not Love:Loneliness**) and a Shaman King(**Fight for Dominance**) story. Just a little advertisement in case anyone wants to read. So, who do you support more, Li x Sakura or Sakura x Yue? It probably won't affect the story because I haven't decided any officals pairings. Just wondering.

_**Three Moons of Alicidale**_

Yue flew holding Sakura in his arms, Li running behind them. '_This girl...'_ Yue thought. _'Something about her is exactly like the princess.'_

_I remember her well--Princess Ala--as I was so often by her side. Her reddish hair and bangs, orangish eyes, soft skin... I was always intrigued by her eyes. They always betrayed so much of her._

_I could never understand why Queen Ari left her only daughter to me. Under my watch, she would surely lose all innocence. I was too stern for a child's guard. Too serious, dutiful. I don't think a single person in the kingdom has seen me smile. Though when I pointed this out to the queen, she smiled._

_"Is your heart truely so cold Yue, that you can ruin a child's innocents?" She asked me._

_I stared at her. It was a joke, I realized. She sat back in her thrown with her head leaned on her fist. Her blue hair-- moonlight colored-- laying all around her. Long and to her ankles almost. Her deep green eyes sparkled with delight and her lips twisted into a smirk._

_"I'm teasing."she clarified. "I do not believe your heart so fridget. In all the years you've stood by my side, not once did a smile grace your lips. A childs laughter may be just the thing to brake that tightly pressed mask. No daughter of mine can be negatively effected by you, Yue. I am certain that you will grow fond of her."_

_Then that was all. There was no more discussion after that. I had been at the queen's side for years as her guaard and protector. Surely she knew I was not suited to be around a child._

_However, as I should have expected, Queen Ari knew me better than I did. Her word was absolute, final, and true. Always._

_I grew fond of the child in time._

_I saw the princess often at first. When the quees card for her, I gazed upon the small princess. I was to belong to her one day. The queen often commented on my presence there. "You look like you may be accustomed of her already."_

_"Not really." I replied, looking away._

_"Oh, but isn't she just wonderful?" She would smile. "Won't you hold her just once?"_

_"I don't believe I should imprint on such an infant." I replied._

_"Oh, Yue." She'd smile. "I can't wait for the day you abandon your dutiful ways for love."_

_"You discredit me!"_

_"No, no. You will fall in love, I predict. You can't change much, Yue, but love will find you and break that professional mask of yours."_

_"This time i must doubt your word."_

_We had many moments like that. Suddenly, though, one month after Alicidale had it's princess, she sent me away. Another castle--her favorite subjects, she said. I didn't understand._

_I returned to Queen Ari once the princess reached four. The queen and her daughter were the first sights to greet me. Queen Ari wore a domestic smile as she placed her hand on top of her daughters head. "Ala." she said gently._

_The princess looked at me shyly, nervously. Her voice was shaky and soft. "Are you...my knight?"_

_"Yes."_

_She wrapped her arms around my legs tightly. "I missed you!"_

_I watched the princess for years. Kind-hearted and innocent, she inherited her mother's happiness. There were profound differences in the queen and her daughter that didn't quite surprise me. Their humor, mannerisms..._

_When the queen spoke, there was an air of familararity, the princess spoke as if she had just met you. Overly polite at times, kind, shy. She had a child's humor, the quen ranged from teasing to comforting in her own humor. The princess never seemed to lose innocents and her eyes were easy to read. I had doubts in her ablity to rule, just as I had doubts that Sakura could control the clow cards._

_The thing I most wish to correct is my lack of faith. If I could chose to do it over, I would have made Queen Ari's words a lie. Just that once, it should have been a lie._

_"You are just the type to be altered by love, though I don't think you'd change all that much."_

"Be ready. We're almost to the top." Li said.

"Yue?" Sakura asked. He was still carrying her and she'd stopped crying quite some time ago. He glanced down at her. "Are you alright?" She asked hm. Her eyes were full of concern.

"You shouldn't be worring over me." He said, looking to the top of the stairway. "There is battle ahead."

When they reached the top they thought they'd entered another world. There was snow everywhere and it fell from the clouds high up. There was a strong, wind blowing. They couldn't see anything but snow.

Both Li and Yue seemed to prepare for what would soon come.


	6. Fighting Cold

Sorry for the wait and all that jazz, but you know how it goes. Getting around to typing, getting the chance to type, but enough excuses.

**Three moons of Alicidale**

Sakura walked out into the snow looking at the sky. Above her she could see the snow card coming. It stopped before reaching Sakura and threw a blizzard at her. Yue quickly grabbed Sakura and enfolded her in his wings, completely protecting her.

Li ran out near them and Meiling and The Fight card surrounded him. Li got into a fighting stance as the two girls charged. He had a hard time blocking bock girls, trying to attack Fight, but not hurt Meiling.

The blizzard stopped and Yue unfolded his wings and flew into the air, throwing crystals at the snow card. She was quick to blow up her strongest blizzard, freezing the crystals and blowing them back. Yue flexed his wings and returned the attack but the snow card merely dodged.

Sakura stared at all her friends fighting. She couldn't think of anything to do. She only had five cards and she wasn't sure if they could do anything or would even listen to her! Impulsively, she ran over t o Li to help.

Meiling quickly broke off towards Sakura and began to throw kicks and punches. Sakura tried to duck and dodge and block using her wand.

"Sakura!" Li called out, still matching blows with the Fight card.

"Don't worry, Sharon. I'm alright." She yelled to comfort him. "Meiling, you have to snap out of it. I'm your friend, remember?" Sakura tripped on a small mountain of snow and fell back. She rolled out of the way of another of Meiling's punches. She knew she was no match for Meiling in a fight, but what could she do?

"Yue." Sakura called. He turned slightly from his battle with the snow card. "I have an idea. Get the snow card to aim a blizzard this way."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure."

Li was having a hard time focusing. He wanted to run and protect Sakura from Meiling but the Fight card was holding him up. He couldn't get ahead. He noticed Sakura finally standing in one spot, no longer backing away from Meiling. _What is she thinking? She's no match fro Meiling._ He thought.

Yue made sure he was in line with Sakura and before the next blizzard could hit, he moved out the way.

"Sakura!" Li called out when he saw the blizzard heading her way. "Look out!"

Sakura waited until the very last moment before she narrowly dove out of the way. Meiling didn't have time to even notice the blizzard before she was absolutely covered under a pile snow.

Sakura yelled to Yue. "Now Yue, hit her from there."

Yue threw his crystals at the snow card from his position behind her. She was hit hard and thrown to the ground.

Sakura ran over to the snow card and raised her wand. "Mysteriously created cards, hide your power and create your form in my hand." She brought her wand down and the snow card became an Alicidale card. She sighed. She had hoped for another Sakura card. She looked up and saw Yue attacking the fight card. She ran over to it and repeated her chant. She was surprised to find the Fight card was still a Sakura card.

"Yue!" She called happily, holding up the card."

"I know." Yue said. "The Fight card is of the white moon."

"What!" Sakura said.(sweat dropping) "Why did she fight us?"

"Simply because she is the fight card."

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Li asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about. Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine."

"That's good." Sakura said, smiling at him.

"Look. The snow." Yue commented. The three of them looked at the rapidly disappearing snow. They saw the castle as it was when they first entered, with staircases and hallways abound. Now, which one led to where they wanted to go?

"Meiling!" Sakura remembered, looking around. "Where did she go?"

"The mirror card probably took her." Li said.

"...Image Ala.." Yue said to himself.

Tomoyo appeared holding a candle to light her way. Same blank expressionless eyes. "Allow me to lead your way. All paths begin and end where Image Ala says. This is the desired area. Proceed without me and you will be standing still."

"Where will you lead us?" Li asked skeptically.

"Where do you wish to go? To someone that you love? Someone you know?"

"Where is my brother?" Sakura asked.

"Mister Toya is with Image Ala. When you reach her, you will reach him." The look on Tomoyo's face was breaking Sakura's heart. She couldn't stand to see her friend so deprived of emotion and warmth. Her heart was growing heavy and she could feel the tears in her eyes.

Li moticed Sakura on the brink of tears and was about to reach out to her. "Sakura..."

"Why don't you ask to find one of your friends?" Yue suggested.(moment stolen.)

Sakura looked at Yue, tearing fading from all but the corners of her eyes. "You're right." she said, wiping her eyes. "I have to find Meiling."

"I will lead you to the person you seek." Tomoyo turned. "Follow me."

The group was lead to a staircase on the far right. They sightly braced themselves for what would come.

Yay! I got it up! So, I'm asking what you all think of my action scenes. I think that they're pretty good, but what about you? In the near updating future there will be Rika and sword and Shadow, plus Terada and arrow. Thank you to the ones who suggested it. Next time will be more Meiling and we get a peak at what the mirror card is up to.

I'm sorry for all of Li's stolen moments. Yue isn't even doing it on purpose. That makes it worse! They will get a few moments coming up though. Li and Sakura.

As always, I need your suggestions. I have chapters 7 and 8 written but they might not be up for a while. What do you think should happen? And if you have any questions, ask them. Anything to get more reveiws. Plus, I'll know what to explain more.

Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Meiling and Fire

Three Moons Of Alicidale

They opened the door and were greeted by a blazing fire that ran in a path around the room. The fire was the only thing that lighted the room. They were pushed into the room and the door closed behind them. There was a slight wind that blew from somewhere in the room.

"Be careful, Sakura." Yue said.

She nodded and took cautious steps foreward. "Meiling!" she called. "Where are you?"

They cautiously entered further when Yue heard a sound coming toward his side. He turned in time to see a fireball rushing toward him. He blocked it, but before he had time to do anything more, Fiery appeared and pushed him into the rising flames.

"Yue!" Sakura called."

Li grabbed Sakura's hand before she could attempt to run into the flames after him. "He'll be fine. Besides, you can't run into fire."

Sakura nodded and let him lead her deeper into the room, holding his hand tightly. Something hard hit Skura in her back and pushed her forward to the ground, forcing her hand away from Li's. "Sakura!" Li called out. Something hard hit him in his chest and caused him to fall back. Meiling stood over him, leg straight out as if she had just kicked him.

Sakura stood up and saw fire all around her. She looked around and saw Meiling behind her. "Meiling!" she called. "I'm so happy we found you!"

Meiling remained silent.

"Meiling?"

Meiling ran towards her and aimed for Sakura's head. "Hiya!" she screamed as she kicked at Sakura.

Yue shot arrow after arrow at the Fiery card, dodging the flames that tried desperately to swallow him. The wind picked up, giving rise to the flames. He saw Windy flying towards him quickly, but he stopped her in her tracks. It would not last, he knew. The red moon and the creat card were making her stronger while the white moon barely increased his powers at all. The Fierycard, he knew though, was born under the white moon. Just like the fight card, he was simply fighting to fight. Yue should have predicted these things, though. The wind picked up again, feeding the flames, and he saw the fireball that was growing to consume him.

* * *

The mirror card walked over to where Toya was layed on the floor. She placed a glass of water in his hand and smiled at him. "Drink this...you must be thirsty."

"Thank you." He replied. He drank the water quickly, not noticing how thirsty he was. "Haven't we met before?" He asked her. She looked surprised at the question. "You..you were the one who pretended to be my sister those times weren't you?" She looked away, ashame and embarrassed. "What's your name?"

"Ala...Lazeal..." she mumbled.

"Lazeal." He repeated the name." Is this what you really look like?" She shook her head. "Can I see your real form?"

She stood and revealed her form to him. Her dress waved in the air of her magic, as did her hair, which was tied with the ribbons he had given her. She stared at him with sad eyes. Pain for wanting to return to her land and for wanting him.

Toya stared at her in absolute amazement. She was so beautiful...and so much pain was in her eyes. "You're not a ghost...are you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"What are you?"

She drifted to the ground next to him. "Once, I was a princess, then I made to serve another, now I'm made to be another."

"You mean, my sister."

"I am simply trying to go back to my home."

"Lazeal, are you hurting my sister?"

Her eyes cast downward and her head away. "Give her a break, she doesn't want to hurt Sakura." Kero said as he floated next to her.

"You! You're that stuffed toy that Sakura has!" Toya yelled as he pointed at Kero.

"Toy! Who you calling a toy!" Kero yelled. His wings wrapped around his body and he emerged as his true form.

"Wha!" Toya jumped back away from Kero.

Lazeal rubbed Kero under his chin, causing him to purr. "Please, do not hurt him, or frighten him."

"If you say not to, I will not." Kero complied. He turned back into his smaller form.

Toya stared at them. This girl...this beautiful, sad girl and what seemed to be her protector;her guardian. If she was hurting his sister, he had a feeling that there was nothing he could do to stop it. When he saw Lazeal staring at him with her longing eyes, he was at lose of what to do. He knew that _He_ was with Sakura, though. That angel inside of Yukito...Yue...he'd protect Sakura.

* * *

"A-ah!" Sakura cried out as she was thrown to the ground. She had a few bruises from being hit by Meiling and was in a lot of pain, but what could she do? She didn't know what card to use that would listen to her. And with so much fire...

"That's it!" Sakura said lowly. "I have to put out the fire." She took out the two cards that she could use, Snow and Rain. The Rain card was still a Sakura card, but Snow was an alicidale card. She'd have to try it. She got ready to release the star wand.

"Yahh!" Meiling cried as she kicked the key out her hand.

"No!!" Sakura called. She couldn't release the power of the cards without her staff. _Li! Yue!_ She thought desperately. _One of you has to help me, please._

Li pinned meiling to the ground. "Snap out of it, meiling!" He yelled. "You have to fight it."

Over the roar of the flames,he heard the sound of something hitting the ground. He saw the star key and immediately became worried. _Sakura._ He thought.

Yue flew around the room with Windy right behind him. He had a plan. He flew the distance that seperated Li and Sakura and the amout of wind that rushed past smothered out the flames.

Sakura saw Li and sild her cards towards him. "Li, you have to release the cards."

"I can't. You own them." Li called back.

Sakura ducked as Meiling tried to kick her. "The Snow card! It's an Alicidale card! I don't own it."

Li took out his sword and used it to release the Snow card, but the flames were too stroong. Li threw the key and Rain card to Sakura and she released it. The two cards power together created Ice Rain and with Windy unknowingly adiing to their power, the fire began to die down.

Sakura ran up to Fiery and captured it, then Windy. Fiery was a Sakura card, Windy was not. "That was hard." Sakura sighed.

Li looked at the small bruises on her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm okay."

Li put his hand on her cheek, surprising her. She blinked at him as he gently caressed her cheek. He had a look of intense emotion in his eyes; deep longing and fire. She couldn't look away from his eyes for som reason that she didn't understand.

"There is still a card to capture." Yue said. Sakura snapped out of her trance as Li let go, slowly, of her face. Two Meilings lay on the ground. "The twin card." Yue said.

"Oh, right." Sakura said. She quickly captured it. another Alicidale card.

* * *

So, what do you think of this chapter? Enough action? I tried to give Li and Sakura a moment because Yue keeps stealing them away. The Mirror Cards real name is Lazeal. Do you like it? If not I might change it...maybe.

As of chapter seven these are the cards that we have.  
1. **Light**- white moon  
2. **Flower**- Sakura card  
3. **Little**- Alicidale card  
4. **Rain**- Sakura Cards  
5. **Illusion**- Alicidale card  
6. **Snow**- Alicidale card  
7. **Fight**- white moon  
8. **Fiery**- white moon  
9. **Windy**- Alicidale card  
10. **Twin**- Alicidale

As always, please review and send suggestions. If there is anything that I need to explain tell me so that I can explain it. If it isn't clear to one of my reviwers, on of my none-reviewers might be having a hard time as well.


	8. Building Moments

Reviews wanted and welcome

**Three Moons of Alicidale**

Meiling awoke in a strange place. There were oddly placed staircases and endless empty space. Her head was on Sakura's lap and Li and that uptight angel were near her. She immediately focused on Li. "Sharon!" She cried out as she launched herself at him and folded her arms around his neck.

"Meiling, calm down." Li said, trying to pry her off, unsuccessfully.

Meiling noticed Tomoyo staring expressionlessly at the group. She knew this to be strange and was about to say something about it when Sakura interrupted her thought. "Meiling, I'm so happy that you're okay."

"What do you mean?" Meiling blinked.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"She should leave." Yue said. "This castle is the work of create. The longer she stays the higher the chance that she'll be under it's control, again."

"I guess you're right." Sakura said.

"Wha!" Meiling tried to protest, not wanting to be left out of whatever what was going on.

"It would be bad for us to have to fight you, again."

"Okay..." Meiling reluctantly agreed, having no idea what they were talking about.

* * *

Lazeal, the mirror card, stood at one of the castle windows, Kero at her side. Behing her stood, or rather floated, the glow card and the sweet card. "Is it enough? Can you do it?" She asked them.

The glow card responded shaking her head. The song card also appeared and answered. "someone of the white moon must be here, we need Yue."

"You should rest up. You will need to be ready."

The sweet card went and kissed Lazeal's cheek. "Thank you."

Then she was alone with Kero. Sakura's brother was asleep in a far corner, though when she thought about it, she made a bed for him and he lay there. Her mind began to drift to Sakura. This whole thing was because of the resentment she held for Clow Read. Add that the the power of the red moon and her strong desire to go home... She sighed. The power of the red moon was fading in and out over her, letting her retain some of her self, though still controlling her to do as she secretly wished in her heart.

"Don't worry." Kero spoke suddenly. "I will protect you from Sakura and Yue."

"I have faith in you." She smiled. _It is I whom I doubt. If Sakura passes this test she may very well learn the truth. The whole truth._

Sakura watched as Yue carried Meiling away. She was with Li outside the castle. "Do you think she'll be safe?" Sakura asked.

"She should be. We'll find the mirror card soon." Li answered. He stared at her for a few moments. He could see the slight worry on her face and his feelings on love affection began to rise. He loved her kind heart and so when he thought his question, he had not realized that he was speaking out loud. "How do you feel about me?"

Sakura turned to him, shocked. He looked determined, a bit red, and she saw something else. An intensity in his eyes that reminded him of just a few moments ago when they had fought Meiling. The look of intense affections and strong desires. "Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Was all she could ask.

"Sakura..." He started slowly. He could barely hold the feeling back, but he still had a hard time admitting it. "It's because...I love you!"

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. She didn't know what to say. She liked Sharon, but...love?! Did she love him?! "I..."

Luckily for the very confused and unsure Sakura, Yue landed at that moment. "We should continue."

"Sakura..." Li whispered moving closer. He gave Yue and look and then whispered to her. "Do you love Yue or me?"

Her eyes widened at the question and her cheeks reddened. Yue? She didn't...did she? It is true that she had wanted to become closer to Yue, that she admired him, but love? How could she possible answer a question like that?

"I...I don't...I mean..." Sakura flusteredly stumbled over her words, unsure of what she say. Or even what she was trying to say.

An interruption once again saved her the headache of trying to figure out the answer to Li's question. Tomoyo at the gate of the castle, yet not daring to step outside of it. "Are you quitting? Or continuing?"

"There's no way that we'd quit." Li said. His gaze was quick to return to Sakura. He wanted her answer. He wanted to be her answer. He wanted to be the one that she loved. If he could just make her realize that he should be the one that she loved and not Yue. _It couldn't be too late...could it?_

"Then please return inside." Tomoyo said.

"Right." Sakura replied hesitantly.

She began to follow Tomoyo, Li and Yue were behing her. She didn't pay attention to where she was being lead. Instead, she kept glancing behind her at Li and Yue. It seemed every time she looked back, Li had been watching her and Yue had been looking right through her. She had a sadness to being ignored by Yue and an embarrassment to Li's attentive watch on her. What was she thinking? What was she feeling? She was unsure. She had never thought about being in love with either of them.

Sakura returned attention ahead and saw Rika standing before her. She felt a flood of relief that another one of her friends was safe, but the having to fight her friend caused a certain pain in her heart that she didn't know how to name.

Tomoyo bowed and moved in to the shadows. As she stood to the side, the candle that she held went out and she vanished into the darkness. Yue seemed to immediately be on guard. Li stood next to Sakura, eyeing Rika suspiciously.

Rika was staring blankly ahead with possessed eyes. The shadow rose in front of her to behind her, leaving behind the sword card in her hands. Unnoticed to them, the floor shimmered with the activation of the loop card.

"Rika..." Sakura mumbled.

Rika held up the sword and moved quickly in Sakura direction. Li unsheathed his sword and stood to protect her. The two blades creased, Rika moving with slow yet fast movements. Li blocked all her attacks and stopped the advances she tried to make toward Sakura.

An arrow from behind raced at Sakura. Mr. Terada stood holding the a bow and an arrow created itself and he fired again. Yue was ready and swiftly moved her into the air. The arrow disappeared and reappeared at the other end of the loop, never stopping.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

Yue was about to answer when an arrow hit his arm and another went into his wing. He descended from the air as they fadded, though the pain did not. It had been fired opposite of his direction and straight at him through the loop. He let go of Sakura before looking up to notice the shadow card. Rather than join the battle, it stood where it had previously. Watching, waiting. Rika was attacking Li, Terada was going after Sakura, so that means that...

"Sakura, use a card!" Yue urged, but that was when the shadow card sprung. It en-wrapped Yue and forced itself into a tight ball before it was gone.

"Yue!" Sakura yelled. "Ahh!" she screamed as an arrow went into her arm. She held up the fight card, praying that it would help. "Fight!" she yelled, hitting it with her star wand.

The card rushed up to Rika first. With a few well placed hits it knocked the sword from her hand and knocked her out. Dodging another arrow from Terada, she ran at him and punched him the stomach, taking him out. The bow and arrow dropped from his hand and became the arrow card. The small girl barely had the chance to do anything before being kicked through loop to the other side of the hall. She then punched the ground and shattered the loop card into it's true form.

Li and Sakura were both stunned. "I think you should catch it." Li suggested.

"Right." Sakura agreed.

* * *

The shadow card released Yue in the room where the mirror card was. He looked at her unsurprised. "Should I call you by your title, your real name, or your stolen one?"

She looked away in shame at his cruel words Keroberos took a threatening step in front of her. " I won't let you talk to her that way."

Red seemed to flash in her eyes. "I am Image Ala." She said. "You _know _that Yue."

"I thought you were, but I could have been mistaken. I can see an imperfect image." Yue said with cruelty in his eyes.

"I will open the gate to Alicidale, you will help me, and we will all go home. I don't need your opinion." She looked to the doorway where Time, power, and erase stood.

"There's no point in your words." The power card said. She raised her hand and erase took it in her own.

"You want to go back, too, Yue." Erase said.

Yue looked at time. He wondered what power was holding him now. It didn't matter, though, he wouldn't escape from them. He wondered if he went back who he would be allied to. Should he return to Queen Ari? She was surely alright with princess Ala. He could stay with Sakura. And then, what about...no, _she_ would not be a factor.

"You should just enjoy the fact that we get to home. Erase said.

Lazeal held up her mirror. Glowing, she focused her power. Power and Erase started as well, then Time, holding out his hour glass. The mirror held her hand out to Yue. From his sides, Power and Erase looked at him. Time was behind him, also watching, and Kero glared from in front of him.

The wood card entered the room, adding her energy. "Please, Yue." she said softly. "Take her hand. You miss Alicidale, too."

Yue sighed and reached out to her. What other choice did her really have. Kero stood protectively near Lazeal as he added his energy. Wood wrapped her small vines around the mirror as the power built inside.

* * *

"Do you think he will be alright?" Sakura asked.

"He will be fine." Tomoyo answered, coming up behind her. "He has only to co-operate."

* * *

Adding to the list:

1. **Light**- white moon  
2. **Flower**- Sakura card  
3. **Little**- Alicidale card  
4. **Rain**- Sakura Cards  
5. **Illusion**- Alicidale card  
6. **Snow**- Alicidale card  
7. **Fight**- white moon  
8. **Fiery**- white moon  
9. **Windy**- Alicidale card  
10. **Twin**- Alicidale  
11. **Sword**-Alicidale  
12. **Arrow**- Alicidale

Thing are building in this chapter, nothing monumental. Tell me, how does everyone feel about Yuri side pairings? Would it bother anyone if there was Yuri or Yaoi among the cards? Let me know in your reviews for those of you who review. Also, if you noticed I'm adding the list of cards that are currently in Sakura's possession. She doesn't use them really, so its easy to forget. I had to look back on the chapters myself a few times to make sure the list we right. Every chapter I'm going to add to it.

Would it be better if I put the cards she has before the chapter or if I just put it at the end plus the ones she captured that chapter? Let me know.


	9. Finishing Starting

**Three moons of Alicidale**

The power built inside the bundle of vines. Wood trying desperately to contain it. Power and Erase, holding hands, touched the vines.

"Is it too soon?" Kero asked.

"Yue didn't help enough." Erase said icily, glaring at Yue.

"There isn't enough influence from the white moon." Power said. "We have to contain it until the white moons powers naturally grows."

"Are you sure?" Wood asked.

They both nodded. "We're ready."

Wood wrapped her vines around Erase and Power. A large sphere, contained and held by Wood, of unstable power was in the middle of the room. Time held up his hour glass and froze both Wood and the ball of unstable eneregy in time, but only on the outside.

"Dark!" Lazeal called. She held up the dark blue crowned moon wand and summoned Dark's power into the room. It swarmed around and Wood and Time, teleporting them elsewhere.

"Are you happy now" Kero asked. "Not only can we not go home, but Wood, Power, and Erase are in trouble."

"I didn't ask to help." Yue replied.

"So to avoid it you put them in danger?" Kero yelled.

Lazeal looked at Yue with hurt and broken eyes that quickly filled with a painful rage. She took out a few cards. "Sleep!"

Yue felt the sleepy haze coming over him slowly. If not for the moon's power it would not affect him, so the feeling moved very slowly through him.

"Move!" Yue felt himself teleported but was barely able to see the room he was in.

"Lock!" The door slammed shut.

Lazeal feel to the ground, dropping the moon wand and cried. Kero- true form- nuzzled her. She feel into him and cried in his fur. Toya woke to the soft sound of her crying. He wasn't sure if it was the tears that marred her beauty or if he was just the type that couldn't stand to see girls cry, but he went to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flung herself at him. He held her close as she cried. He didn't even protest to Kero moving closer to him to stay close to her. The beast protecting the maiden. It was a nice twist to whatever fairytale that he'd been drawn into.

Sakura and Li had been following tomoyo when Thunder jumped out at them. Tomoyo passed out, but Yamazaki stepped out and caught Tomoyo. "A few things have changed, we need her somewhere else." The cloud card floated over and Yamazaki placed Tomoyo on it, then she was taken away.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled, reacking out her hand.

"She'll be back." Chiharu assured. "We'll just be guiding you for a while."

"You have luggage." Yamazaki said.

Sakura was holding a little Terada and Rika in her hand. She held them protectively close to her body and Li stood in front of her. "We were looking for the exit." Sakura said.

"Oh, you're going the wrong way." Yamazaki said. " You see every few minutes the hallways and paths change. You want to go the other way."

"He's lying again." Chiharu disagreed. "You're going the wrong way."

"Shaoran." Sakura mumbled. "What do we do?"

Li looked at them both. Yamazaki looked like the happy liar he always did and Chiharu looked the same, as well. "let's keep going."

"You don't believe me?" Yamazaki asked, though he didn't sound hurt at all.

"We were already going this way." Li said, stepping forward.

The thunder card stood before them menacingly. Sakura took a step back and the cards fell from her pocket. The rain card released itself and went to Thunder. The two of them went about there way.

"Why don't you use the light card to guide you through?" Chiharu suggested.

"No, it would make more sense to use Windy. she could sense the direction the air is moving and followed the reverse stream out the entrance."

"Sakura, one of them is probably lying and the other is telling the truth." Li said.

"Which one should we believe?" She asked.

"Yue was saying that stuff about the moon right?" Li began. Sakura nodded. "So the Alicidale cards we can assume are red moon, so they won't help us. The Sakura cards are yellow or white moon, so do you remember which was which?"

Sakura went over it in her mind. The Sakura cards were Light, Flower, Rain, Fight and Fiery. Sakura put Rika and Mr. Terada carefully in Li's hand. "Light! Lead us out the castle."

Light spread out then raced towards the castle exit. Sakura and Li followed, along with Chiharu and Yamazaki. The two stopped the hallway, allowing Sakura and Li to leave. Chiharu gave the Libra to Yamazaki, holding his gaze, before following after Sakura. He followed, too.

"What's wrong?" Toya asked Lazeal. "Please, tell me."

"I'm just so sad." She whispered. " I want to go to my homeland, but everything is happening wrong. My friends are in danger and ...I ...I just can't do anything."

"That's not true." Toya said. "You're trying, right? That's something. If you try you're never doing nothing. I wish I knew how to help you."

Lazeal was quiet for a moment. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked meekly. "Just to see."

"I don't know." He answered. "I don't know."

* * *

If anyone is curious to why the Rain card went off with Thunder, it's because she and he use to have a thing back in Alicidale. Cloud and Rain and like twins so the three of them are close.

_Cards in Sakura's possession_  
**1. Light- **white moon  
**2. Flower- **red moon  
**3. Little-** yellow moon  
**4. Illusion-** red moon  
**5.Snow- **red moon  
**6. Fight- **white moon  
**7. Fiery-** white moon  
**8. Windy-** red moon  
**9. Twin- **red moon  
**10. Arrow- **yellow moon  
**11. Sword- **yellow moon  
**12. Loop-** red moon

_Cards no longer in her possession_  
**13. Rain- **yellow moon  
**14.Shadow- **red moon


	10. Tempest of Lies

I know it's been forever since I updated, but I haven't given up on this story yet. I have no excuse for not updating, I give a few, but why keep you from the chapter any longer?

**Three Moons of Alicidale**

Tempest of Lies

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sakura asked.

"The Light card said she'd take them somewhere safe." Li said.

"I wonder if Tomoyo is okay."

"You can ask Mihara and Yamazaki." Li suggested.

Sakura just nodded. She began to feel the silence around her. Being alone with Li was starting to make her nervous. She glanced over and saw him staring at her. She held her head down and blushed. _Love...did she...does she..._

The Light card returned and Sakura quickly went back into the castle. "I want to find Naoko." she exclaimed.

"We'll lead the way." Yamazuki said.

"This place is really complicated. Every few minutes the hallways and stairways start to move." Chiharu began. "The castle is probably different than it was when it started."

"Actually, the castle itself isn't alive at all. Create moves everything according to Image Ala's will. It's directly linked to her mind." Yamazaki explained.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Chiharu said.

"Well, actually, only one of us is telling the truth." Yamazaki clarified.

"You shouldn't worry about it." Chiharu said.

Yamazaki stood by a staircase on the left, Chiharu on the right. "This is the one you want to take." she said.

"This one leads to Naoko." He said.

"Trust me, guys, this way."

"She's trying to trick you because you trust her. You'll be attacked if you go that way."

Chiharu laughed. "Don't believe him."

"I say we go with Yamazaki." Li announced.

"But Chiharu told the truth last time." Sakura said.

"Why don't you use a card again?" Chiharu suggested.

"She's trying to trick you again." Yamazaki told them.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"I guess we just pick one." Li said.

"Well, since Chiharu told the truth last time, we'll go to the right." Sakura decided. She ran up the stairs and Li followed close behind her. Yamazaki put the Libra in Chiharu's hand and they gazed up at the stairs, not following.

Sakura and Li arrived at the top and began to walk forward. Sakura creamed as she was pulled into a sand vertex. Li, from the side of the sand, grabbed Sakura's hand trying to keep from being pulled further in. Above them they heard the crack of thunder and flashes of lightning. Li pulled Sakura out of the sand and held her close. She instinctively held on to him, as well.

"It's the storm card." Li said over the thunder and swirling winds as he looked up at the gathering dark and restless clouds.

"And the sand card." Sakura added. She was glancing at the sand that nearly sucked her in.

Heavy rain began to fall and a tornado touched down in the sand, sucking it up and creating a sand twister.

Sakura and Li held on to one another tighter. "We have to run." Li said, trying to help Sakura up.

"I can't, the wind is too strong." Sakura replied.

The sand twister was slowly coming towards them all. All around them was thunder and heavy rain. "You have to try!" Li said.

Sakura stood up, not daring to relent her hold. The two of them tried to run back to the stairs, which seemed to have moved since they entered. At the end of the hall they saw Chiharu and Yamazaki.

The sand card seperated itself from the storm and fired at Li and Sakura. It hit behind them and at there sides, firing in front of them once they began to get closer to Chiharu and Yamazaki.

Sakura covered her eyes with one arm, the other still around Li. Li urned his head, wrapping himself around Sakura protectively. The two were pulled into the air and the cards were blown away from Sakura.

"Oh, no!" Sakur cried, reaching for them.

Chiharu and Yamazaki also covered their eyes and the libra was torn from them. Sakura was able to grab hold of six of her twelve cards and was surprised to find herself also holding the libra. Li was still holding onto her so they wouldn't be separated. She screamed at the force of the wind and the lightning that struck near them.

"I won't let you go!" Li yelled.

The two of them were thrown into the middle of the sand vortex and pulled in. Sakura held tightly to the card; Li held tightly to her.

The mirror card, in the form of princess Ala, was still with Toya. Her long reddish hair was lose around her. She was in a light blue dress with a red trim at the bottom of the dress, sleeves, and around the neck line. She was sitting at a table before him. In front of Toya was a glass of water and some food, but the mirror card was too worried to eat.

"So, tell me more about this Alicidale place." Toya said.

"Well, it's beautiful." She said. "Lots of flowers, different ones than here. The sea particularly sparkles, the sky is wonderfully clear. No pollution."

"No wonder you want to go back."

"Not just that. I was taken from there. I miss it there. We all do. All my friends, I mean."

"Lazeal, tell me. What, exactly, does my sister have to do with this?" Toya looked her straight in the eyes.

She returned the gaze at first, then lowered her head. "I'll tell you." she said meekly. "I'll tell you everything."

Yamazaki and Chiharu stood in a room with Kero. Chiharu spoke. "Sorry, but they have the libra."

"Did they find out your pattern?" Kero asked.

"No." Yamazaki answered.

"Keep doing as you were when you see them, then. Don't worry about it."

Yamazaki nodded.

"Does this abide with Image Ala's wishes?" Chiharu questioned.

Kero never answered.

Sakura was on the ground with Li, his arms still around her. They were both unconscious. Sakura's hand was out and near it were the six cards that she still had. Light, Sword, Arrow, Fight, Little, and Illusion.


	11. Behind A Mirror

This chapter is one of my favorites. Enjoy!

**Three Moon of Alicidale**

Behind a Mirror

"The part of Alicidale that I was at was very beautiful." Lazeal said to Toya. "I was able to look out a the ocean from the castle, I could stare at the moon and the stars from my balcony. I wasn't discontent with any of my surroundings. I never wanted anything to change. But one day, it did."

_I'll never forget. I was looking off the balcony when it hit. A fireball. It rained fire that day as the chaos raged..._

_**Lazeal crouched down low in her closet as the room shook. She cried and screamed at every new tremor. Keroberos barged into her roo.**_

_**"Princess Lazeal! Princess Lazeal!" He yelled. "Where are you, princess?"**_

_**"I'm scared." She cried out, tears still rolling down her face.**_

_**Kero tore her closet open and went to retrieve her. "Grab on to me, princess. Do not let go."**_

_**Lazeal climbed onto his back and felt the security of his wings wrap around her. Keroberos, her faithful protector, sped from the room. She kept her eyes closed until they stopped. She opened her eyes and saw strange people around her. Kero spit fire at them, sending them off. To the side, she saw someone.**_

_**"Karta!" Lazeal yelled.**_

_**The other girl was smaller even than her. She screamed as someone tried to take her away. Lazeal put a determined look on her face. "No, you can not have her."**_

_**Lazeal used her ability to take on another's form and became the soldier. She pushed him away and threw her helmet at him, knocking him out. She returned to normal. "Are you alright?"**_

_**"Alright." Karta mimicked. She was very young and could only use her powers to repeat others.**_

_**"Come with me." Lazeal said.**_

_**"Come?" Karta mimicked as Lazeal pulled her. "Karta come." she said as she followed.**_

_**Kero picked up the two girls. "Hold on and don't let go."**_

_**"Hold on." Karta repeated.**_

_**Lazeal pushed Karta closer to Kero as she held on. He flew out of the castle and circled slightly over it. **__I didn't want to see it, but I looked anyway. I couldn't see much at first, just the flames. I tried to peer further..._

_**"Hold on." Karta said again, suddenly. "Hold on. Hold on."**_

_So I did. I didn't want to look anymore anyhow._

"Myself and Karta were the only ones I knew of that survived."

Karta, the voice card. She was captured as a child and will remain as so. I, at least, had the previlage of becoming a woman.

Toya placed a hand on hers on top of the table. "I'm sorry."

Instinctively, she nearly recoiled--purely from embarrassment--but, feeling the blush rise, she stayed that way. She'd wanted to. "You do not need to apologize. You ad nothing to do with it."

Lazeal paused to gather herself, smiling at him a little. It began to fade once she started her tail again. "I was only a princess, but I was not _the_princess. The princess of Alicidale had just been born. Perhaps a few months sooner... Keroberos had taken the two of us to the Queen of Alicidale to ask for help. Queen Ari was very wise."

_I remember standing behind him, before the queen. I was only a few years old and Karta was half my age or less. Kero explained to the queen about the attack, but I was only paying attention to Karta. She was scared and I kept trying to make her stop crying. _

_"Kata, please calm down." I whispered, holding her in my arms. "Everything will be alright. Don't cry."_

_She simply repeated my words as she cried. "Karta, cry. Karta, cry."_

_"It will be alright. You're okay." I tried. "No one will hurt you."_

_"No...no one. Karta hurt. You hurt."_

_I don't know when, but Queen Ari got up. She came to me and took Karta from my hands. She held her close, and when I looked up, she looked beautiful--like a mother. Her blue hair shone around her face and drifted down, her eyes were caring and deep green. "Why all the tears? Are you hurt, dear?"_

_Karta cried a bit less as she looked at the queen. "Hurt." she replied._

_"Don't cry, my dear. You'll be alright. We'll take care of you, now."_

_"No cry?" Karta asked._

_"No cry." Queen Ari confirmed._

_Karta stopped crying, sniffling a bit. She looked at me. "Be alright?"_

_I looked at her, Queen ari, Keroberos. My guardian came over to me and I hugged him. "Yes." I replied to Karla._

"She took us into the castle and took care of us. Once my gift was discovered, I was assigned to be the princess shadow. I'd take her form to try and protect her, confuse anyone who'd see us. If she went out into public, I'd always be there. A scapegoat, I suppose. Yue protected the princess and Kero would protect me. Well...until the end."

_I remember it was a few days before the alignment when he attacked. Clow Read had already captured a few of us. He used the chaos caused by the moons to put us under his powers. Once we were pulled into those cards we had no choice but to obey._

_Yue fled from the castle to another after Queen Ari disappeared. The castle had been torn apart. The queen had fallen into caesium, but we weren't sure if she had perished. Princess Ala was born under a yellow moon. It made her hesitant and uncertain in all she did. Yue had fallen in love with someone from another castle--that was what Queen Ari had told me. She did not lie. Yue did not believe that Ala was fit to rule because of that uncertainty she had; and because he was in love, he abandoned her to save his love._

_It surprised us all. Yue was the most dutiful person I'd ever known. For him to do something of that caliber shocked me._

"Because Kero and I had protected Princess Ala, we were caught. Yue was caught later with two others."

Toya pulled Lazeal into a tight embrace. She did not notice that tear were falling from her eyes. Time stopped for them once they were encased inside a card...but thoughts didn't stop. Feelings didn't stop. Even if they buried them deep inside themselves, sleep away the years of unuse, the moons bring out the truth in them.

"Being born under these moons is truthfuly a cruel thing. The yellow moon nearly stips you of your free will and you fall to whomever you're with. The white moon frezzes you into yourself, makes you into the sceptator whm cannot change. Then the red moon...it brings out the truth. You are controlled by it, but it taps into you. Your feelings unleashed, your desires pursued, your life changed...

"It's horrible to be trapped within these cards. All we have are our broken emotions and cycling thoughts. We can't live and we can't use our powers on our own."

_I can't even love...even though I love you._


	12. A Big Truth and Choice

Yes, it is an update! Believe your eyes. It took a while, but I finally figured up what could happen next.  
Hopefully I'm not far removed from what I was originally doing.  
Enjoy!

**Three Moons Of Alicidale**

The door opened to the room that Yue was in and he awoke almost instantly. Floating before him were Sleep and Watery. They waited until he was fully awake to talk to them.

"It's done." Watery said. "The portal is open. We can go back home, now."

"So why haven't you done it, then?" Yue asked them.

Sleep gave her a look nd she gazed at him with pleading eyes before turning back to Yue. She took his hands in her own. "Lazeal said that she was letting all the humans go. We're all going back home."

"Is there something that you want to say?" Yue asked pointedly.

"I want you to come with us." She said. "Lazeal's going to erase everyone's memories of the clow cards, including Sakura's. You might as well come, too. Don't you miss Alicidale?"

"Why do you want me to come?"

"Yue, it isn't as if we're enemies. You know that."

Lightning burst through the door and charged itself, growling at him. Rain and cloud floated together above him.

"Yue, why are you fighting this?" Rain asked.

"What about the queen?" Cloud questioned.

That struck a cord with Yue. He had abandoned his post ny her side, but he always still worried over her. Her and the Princess. Though despite that, his mind still went to Sakura. Of course, she wouldn't need him without the clow cards, so he didn't need to worry. Yet, why did he still feel so protective?

"Give a moment to think about it." He said. "I have been trapped in this room and asleep." He pointed out. "I have to get my head straight."

"Fine." Watery smiled. "You may not think so now, but you'll feel better once we all go back home."

"It's true." Said the Cloud card. "Plus, I'm still worried about our home. We don't know how effected it was by our departure."

"And once we're home, I can be together with them again." Rain looked at cloud, then Thunder adoringly.

"We all be together like before." Watery smiled.

'Like before.' Yue thought. 'If it's going to be like before, who will I be going back. too? I won't abandon the queen again, but I protected another in Alicidale, as well. And now...Will this be another duty that I skip out on?"

* * *

Sakura woke up laying on something soft. Once she opened her eyes and looked at it, she discovered it to be a giant marsh mellow. 'Shaoran!' she thought, looking around. He was behind her, still passed out. 'Thank Goodness.' she thought.

"You're awake." Sakura hadn't taken the time to look around. Once she looked around the room that she was in, she was a bit surprised to find that the Big card was who had spoken to her. "Are you hurt?"

"U-umm....I-I don't think so." Sakura stuttered, surprised by the kindness the card was showing her. All the other cards were doing as they pleased or being mean to her, so this was unexpected.

"That is good. I guess the others were a bit rough with you." She smiled sadly, sheepishly. Big walked over to her and sat near her. "I want you to understand why they are doing this."

"It's because they want to go home, right?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, they can't go home." She said. "Not just because they have no way to do, but because of you. As long as they are bound to you, they cannot leave. You have to no longer want them, or Yue has to take them from you. He's the only one with the power to do so. Unless one of you does something, we will never get to return home."

"That's awful!" Sakura cried.

"I know that you cannot unwant us, so the only other thing..." She broke off, looking down. After a moment, she turned back to Sakura. "Please, Sakura! You have to let Yue take the cards from you. I want...I want to see my home at least once more!"

Sakura stared at the Big card. She remembered the last time Yue almost took the cards from her. The whole world had changed. And even if that didn't happen, she would defiantly lose her memories. She didn't want to forget the times that she had with everyone. She didn't want to forget how she felt. She wanted to keep her memories. 'I can't let go of how feel for them all. Meiling and Tomoyo and the cards and Kero...' she turned her head to look at Li. 'I want to keep my feelings for Shaoran...my feelings for Yue... I don't want to lose them. I don't want to forget.' Tears poured from her eyes and she cried.

"Sakura?" Big called. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

But Sakura couldn't answer. All she could do was cry.

* * *

**A/N: **So, here's my new chapter. Hope my readers haven't abadoned me, I know it's been just over forever. I want you guys to decide, alright. Should Sakura give let Yue take her memories? Should Yue decided to stay with Sakura? Or go to Alicidale? Give me thoughts, and this time, it won't take forever to update. This promise is only for the next chapter, though. After that, I have no idea.

**Give me ideas to feed my creative fire!! Reveiws make a story live** or go really, really slowly.


End file.
